


Hot Showers

by Eivilduccy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sherlock, Domestic, Fluff, Funny, John says the f work, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sherlock is being difficult, Smut, Swearing, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivilduccy/pseuds/Eivilduccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves taking long, hot showers but recently he hadn't been permitted this luxury. You see, this past week his room mate had been particularly infuriating and John absolutely refused to wank to Sherlock bloody Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Showers

Hot Showers

John loves taking long, hot showers but recently he hadn't been permitted this luxury. You see, this past week his room mate had been particularly infuriating and John absolutely refused to wank to Sherlock bloody Holmes.  
~~~  
'For goodness sake Sherlock, put some bloody pants on!'

'What's wrong John? Were you really expecting me to be fully dressed as I slept?' 

'No, I was expecting you to put your cock away before you told me to come in!'

'Is this making you uncomfortable?'

'Well I wasn't really planning on walking in on my flat mate starkers and erm, on display.'

'Very well. Pass me my phone.'

'Put some pants on first.'

'No.'

'Fine then, get your own phone.'

'Honestly John, this is getting tedious. Hand me my phone.'

John sighed, knowing the conversation would eventually end with him giving into that lazy sod and fetching his phone. 

'Where is it then?'

'Underneath my pillow somewhere.'

'For goodness sake Sherlock! Can you really not reach it from there?'

'No.'

John rolled his eyes and turned around to face Sherlock. He tried to keep his eyes glued Sherlock's face and not his-

'Hurry John. I don't have all day.'

'Yes yes. You can shut up.'

John reached Sherlock and roughly tugged his head off the pillow, supporting it with one arm and digging around underneath the pillow with the other. It took him a second to locate the phone moving to shove it into Sherlock's waiting hand. 

Except Sherlock's hand was no longer waving obnoxiously in the air. One hand was stroking up and down his chest while the other was lazily stroking his cock. 

'Bloody hell!' John shouted, dropping the phone on Sherlock's chest with a huff and storming out of the room. He slammed the door as well, just for good measure.

'Thank you.' Sherlock called from behind the door.

'Fuck off.' John yelled in reply.


End file.
